Lincoln's wonderful year
by redneckfamily12345
Summary: After an incident with his sister's, lincoln suffers for a year by himself. The mental journey leaves him full of fear, mistrust, and lots of lust. One day when Ronnie Anne backs him into the janitors closet against his will, a slip up in words reveals his inner anguish and drama ensues. Will lincoln survive this onslaught of emotions? Or will he crumble forever?...


Hopefully this story gets some views, I know there might be spelling errors or errors in grammar but right now I don't have anyone to proofread so if you like what you read here then please let me know because I love talking with other authors and receiving feedback. I've been working on this for a few days and its a little over 5600 words so I hope its OK. I did switch POV around the middle of it so I hope that doesn't push anyone away or bother anyone, and i'm deciding right now what I want to write next. Other notes will be at the bottom. (I had no ideas for the title also)

The loud house belongs to nickelodeon and not me lol. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

Breathe...In and out….Don't forget to breathe this time and almost pass out….Don't embarrass yourself. "Stop staring dude," I could feel myself blink. "Dude!," I looked over at my friend, Clyde, as he was waving his hands in my face," what did you say clyde?" Clyde sighed as he rested his face on his left hand," I saaiiidddd, did you read the new comic I got you? It was a first edition so I figured you would have liked it. My dads got it when they went up to canada." "Oh cool, no I haven't even touched it actually, It's still sitting on my dresser at home," Clyde's eyes bulged and his mouth was hanging open.

His hand suddenly shot to my forehead as he eyed me suspiciously," are you ok? Are you sick and dying? Where's the real Lincoln?" I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away," Oh ha ha clyde, stop, I'm fine seriously, just had a lot on my mind lately." His face twisted into a shit eating grin," more like someone he he, who is it? Ronnie? I figured you would come to your senses and fall in love with her at some point. Well either that or go for one of your sisters but I don't think you have a sister complex ha ha." I sighed and tried to avoid the conversation, looking to the left just slightly to see if the object of my apparent absent minded affection was still sitting where she just was a minute ago…...or should I say the few girls one could say I'm going crazy over…..the many i'm always around that have been driving me to the brink of insanity for almost a year now…..She had moved apparently in his talk with clyde as he sighed.

"Go after what you want dude, you only live once and if i were you, I wouldn't have any regrets," clyde smiled at me as the bell rang. We stood to walk back to our classes and he patted me on the back as we made our way down the hall," just think about what I said man."

I feel as if I haven't properly introduced myself, My name is Lincoln loud, and I have 10 sisters. My best friend is clyde and my classroom crush is Ronnie Anne Santiago. I go to school at Rocky water High school and I'm actually pretty smart compared to these other kids. My sisters are named (oldest to youngest) Lori, Leni, luna, luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lana (twins), Lisa, and our baby sister lily. From Lucy to lori I swear they either forget they have a brother going through puberty or do it on purpose with the way they act around me sometimes. The past year is proof of this as with age they all look stunning, and I swear they just like to tease me.

Lori will walk around in a small towel after a shower and apparently forget that she shows too much cleavage sometimes, Leni will come to show lincoln a new outfit and it's the smallest and tightest outfits ever, Lynn will want to practice and she rubs up against him too much sometimes, it goes on and on and They all do something that bothers me, though Lynn has to be the worst. Lynn will come home and take a shower after practice everyday, and will continue to walk around…..in tiny shorts and a sports bra that is getting to be smaller over time. She will ask me if I want to "get physical" and look at me like I'm a piece of meat.

I haven't been sleeping right or eating as much and my grades have only dropped a few points, but it's all taking a toll on my mind and body. I don't even know if they know what they are doing and I hope that they haven't noticed my zombie like state half the time and my recent antisocial behavior unless it's talking to clyde and maybe Ronnie…..

...Tap...Tap…..Tap "What?!," I turned to the person tapping me in the back of my head. The outburst made the surrounding people stop their conversation in the hallway and stare at me, balled fists, my face in an angry frown. I stared upon the wide eyes of luan, she was tearing up as she lightly handed me a gift…..Crap, I forgot it was my birthday tomorrow…..My face instantly softened as I brought my hands up gently," Luan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" She threw her hands up and interrupted me," No no it's fine! I shouldn't have been tapping you in the back of the head like that while you were in one of your fantasies he he…" I looked at her confused," what do you mean 'fantasies'? I wasn't having a fantasy." She blushed and looked down with her eyes and then back at me.

I looked and saw the great tree had awakened and there was an obvious outline in my pants. Grabbing my jacket I held it in front of me to block anyone else from seeing it, clearing my throat," Luan…..we never speak of this…" She nodded and shot me a shy smile," sure, whatever you say bro." she sounded to me like she was sad, depression in her tone. I left it alone knowing it was probably someone who didn't like her jokes. "I'll see you at home linc, gotta go so I won't be late to class," She quickly hugged me and rushed away, Ronnie came up and grabbed my shoulder," hey, you ok? I've never seen you snap on someone like that. To be honest you look terrible, is there anything you wanna talk about?" I looked into her eyes and smiled," I'm fine, trust me, and my day is better now that your here."

She blushed and looked away," shut up loud! Trying to say nice things like that in front of everyone. You must get off at seeing me flustered and blushing or something…" Her hand hit my shoulder as she mumbled the last part. She slowly looked up with a troublesome smile before looking around," Ronnie? Your scaring me with that look…..Ronnie?..." She was backing me into a wall," Ronnie quit seriously." The wall appeared behind me as she was flat against my front staring up into my eyes. She opened the janitor closet next to us and grabbed a pressure point to painfully push me in there. Her foot tripped mine as I hit the floor and heard the door shut, and lock. My head hit the floor and all of a sudden there was a weight on my stomach.

I opened my eyes to see hers staring into mine. Her hand came up as she caressed my cheek," you look kinda flustered linc…..you ok? I can give you a 'helping hand'." She giggled and moved her face closer to mine. It was at this point I noticed she had pinned my hands to the floor. "Are you ok Ronnie? You never act like this, do you have a fever?," I slid my hand easily away from hers and held it to her head, and she sighed as she remembered that they were equal in strength and that he wasn't as weak as he had used to be. "dammit…..I was trying to be sexy…..Leni said this would work…..wait shit I didn't just say that!," my eyes turned into saucers as I sat up.

"Leni said what?!, what do you mean?!" Ronnie's head laid against my chest," You can't tell them I told you okay? I'm only telling you for your health." I nodded slowly as one of my hands was stroking her hair, she sighed in contentment and wrapped her arms around my neck, looking up and capturing my lips in a kiss. My eyes bulged as she quickly pulled away, staring once again into my eyes like she was a grim reaper trying to find my soul and take it forever. "Leni and Lori have all of your sisters, including me, trying to seduce you...They've noticed that you've become a freaking zombie and we all want to break you out of this funk and get the old lincoln back. I mean dude, you've lost so much weight with not eating and for god sakes you look like your carrying the luggage of a jetliner filled with people with those bags under your eyes."

I leaned my head back and sighed loudly," yeah yeah I know…..Its just hard for me to get over what happened….." Ronnie grabbed my hand," tell me what happened linc." Her hands grabbed mine and interlaced our fingers. "It all started a year ago, I had gotten home early and thought that I was the first one to get back. I went up to my room and put my school stuff by my bed, as I was walking out to go downstairs I uhhh…..I heard...something.." Ronnie's eyebrows turned into a confused frow," what did you hear?" Lincoln shifted and cleared his throat, looking everywhere but at Ronnie Anne," lincoln, what did you hear?" she said it again in a more demanding questionable tone.

"I heard...people...you know...doing stuff…," Ronnie realized what he meant and looked surprised. "Who where the people linc?," her hands squeezed mine," I heard some noise so I walked down the hall slowly, I stopped at lori and lenis room…..the door was cracked….I looked in and saw leni...pleasuring herself…" Ronnie's eyes stayed in the wide surprised look," oh wow…..I wasn't expecting something like that….." Lincoln laughed dryly and kept going," I could feel 'mini me' starting to awaken, and I may have started to enjoy the show…..she was in this pink frilly lace lingerie and her legs were spread. She was moaning and biting her lip so she doesn't get carried away. I saw she had this thing she was using, I didn't know what it was though...I looked around and knew that no one was going to be home for a little bit longer and before I really understood what I was doing, I had 'mini me' out and was doing the same thing she was but in the hallway.

" Ronnie nodded slowly and had a blush on her face. "I was going about 5 minutes and I heard she was moaning more and getting faster so I knew she was close, any porn video can teach you that detail, I sped up and her moaning was driving me crazy. Right as I was about to hit my orgasm Lori grabs my shoulder, spins me around, and I freaking cum all over her! She gasps as I hit her with this insane built up amount….." Ronnie covers my mouth before I could finish, her face cherry red from her neck to her ears," well thats uh…..that is a great story and all, but I really dont think you have to go too deep into detail." she chuckles and looks away, I grab her face and bring her up to a passionate kiss.

After about thirty seconds we pull away from each other and we are both breathless. She puts her shaky hands on my shoulders and looks at me," if only you knew what you do to me loud…" I chuckle and rest my hands on her hips," anyways, after I basically cover lori, she clenches her hands and says,' Lincoln I swear to god! what are you doing?! And put it away jeez!' and then leni ran out wearing a big, baggy shirt and pink sweatpants and said,' whats wrong? Oh my gosh!' she covered her mouth when she saw what had happened and blushed really heavily while turning around. Lori grabbed my hand and dragged me away to my room, she set me on my bed and tried her best to not look me in the eyes….

FLASHBACK

"Lincoln…..what were you doing?," I shuffled uncomfortably and kept from looking at her face. "Lincoln!," I flinched and heard her breathing become more calm," lincoln, please, I'm not mad or anything I just wanna know the situation…" I sighed before looking up deathly slow and catching her eyes with mine," I uhh...I got home a little early today and came up to my room to put my school stuff up like usual and as I was leaving my room to go downstairs I heard some noise and went to investigate of course…" Lori looked at me with a deadpan expression while slowly nodding," keep going…" she mumbled while chewing on her nails on her left hand, her right hand was tucked against her stomach. "I saw that you and lenis room door was open and went over, and as I was getting closer to yalls room I could hear the noise becoming louder and figured out the noise was moaning. I peaked in and saw leni umm…..she was, you know... how do I say it." "I think I understand lincoln, you don't have to say the word," I sighed in relief," thank you lori, anyways she was wearing this pink, frilly lingerie and her legs were spread. After seeing it I couldnt look away and felt my littler part kind of wanna join the party. I looked around and didnt hear anyone come in the doors so I thought it was just us….apparently I was wrong eh? Haha…..anyways I started doing 'that' and after I could hear her about to finish I sped up so I could get my own finish and then you appeared and that happened."

I pointed to her still wet clothes and she looked down before looking back up and closing her eyes, she reached to her pockets and took her phone out," lori what are you doing?" she wiped some of it off her clothes before taking pictures of her doing it and taking pictures of her messy clothes. Then she put her phone away and crossed her arms," we never speak of this lincoln, and if you do i'll send those pictures to everyone in your school and wipe you out of this world completely, understand?" I nodded at her as she put her arm on my shoulder and gave me a death glare," good, now I have to go talk to leni and make sure she never repeats this situation to anyone in the world. Not even god." She rushed out of my room as the thought occured,' i'm dead…'

END OF FLASHBACK

Ronnie looked at me in amazement," wow I had no idea...that you carry such a big load hahaha!" she slapped her knee and held her stomach as she laughed in lincolns face," yeah yeah laugh all you want I know I'm a joke…." I pushed her off and got up to leave," no linc wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh!" I turned to her," Yeah and do you think this is a joking situation?! I just told you something thats been haunting me for a year and you're laughing in my face! I've been afraid to even talk to myself in fear that another one of my sisters will hear me repeat what happened and go and tell someone and then I'll have to leave forever! They'll send me to a psych ward and call me crazy and put me on like 10 different medications! This isn't funny, How do I even know that you weren't lying and your just trying to get information out of me?! Am I just a play toy or a punching bag you can use for your entertainment?!" Ronnie got up and tried to get close to me," lincoln I swear I wasn't playing with you! You can call leni or lori right now and ask them right now!"

I grabbed my phone and tried not to fumble too much with my shaking hands and called lori since I knew she was home as she had graduated a few years ago and didn't work today. "Hello? Aren't you in school lincoln?," I looked at lincoln and licked my lips," lori, is it true?" "Is what true?," My hands gripped the phone tight, I put the phone on speaker," Is it true that you and leni have been getting our sisters and ronnie to try and seduce me? Be honest." There was a long silence, it felt as if spiders and other insects were crawling all over us trying to get us to do something to ignore their presence, the tension could be cut with even the dullest of blades, Then she spoke," linc…..I dont know who told you that, but that is a complete lie." Ronnie's eyes widened and looked betrayed and terrified, she looked as if she wanted to say something but couldn't speak. I hung up and turned my phone off," goodbye Ronnie, hope you had your fun."

I stormed out of the closet and made my way to my bike, my red and black Kawasaki ninja 1000 I had saved for almost 2 years to buy and fix up to where I like it. The sky was grey and I could hear the SRO coming and his radio mention my name. It was drizzling, and I knew that a heavy rain was coming soon. I threw my phone on the ground and hopped on the bike, heading towards the house. The rain hit my face in a fury of pain as I sped to speeds that I knew were dangerous enough to take me off of this earth with one wrong move. After 10 minutes I pulled up and put my bike up, my mind numb to everything around me going on.

I went in through the back door and snuck to my room, I could hear lori taking care of the baby as I stepped on the squeaky stair," Hello?" she walked over and saw me going up the steps," lincoln? I thought school didnt get out for another 30 minutes, why are you here?" I ignored her with tears runnning down my face. "Lincoln?," I went up to my room and shut the door, locking it and using the chain and deadbolt to make sure no one was getting in. I sat down on the floor and brought my knees up to my chest, my hands covering my ears as I blocked out the voices that followed my when I was in silence. They started after the event with lori and leni and got worse, even to the point where I couldnt sleep at all and when I did I had the worse nightmares in my life.

They would feel so real that I would wake up and actually feel real physical pain on my body in the places that the dream demons stabbed me or bit me, calling me a monster, a demon, an idiotic boy who should just end his life and accept that hes going to hell. It would get really bad and sometimes it would be a waterfall of words, insults, and persuasions to kill myself just being dropped on my head, causing the most ear splitting migraines.

Now after a year I believe I'll take up those offers from the voices in my head as I stood up to look for my razors I kept for when I worked during the summer. I heard footsteps outside of my door, a light jiggle of my door handle and the frustrated sigh along with the following silence. Her light and soft voice filtered through my door," lincoln, are you ok?" of course, it was leni, I thought she was still out at her part time job. I stayed quiet and stared at the blade in my hands, my mind was going a thousand miles a minute. "Lincy…...please talk to me, you know I won't judge you and I'll listen to what you have to say," The blade dropped to the floor, my eyes burned with tears as I squeezed them shut tightly. I tried to talk, my throat burning, words being forcefully choked out," just go away leni….." I heard her sit against the door and her head lightly lean back on it," you know I wont leave you lincy, your the most important person in my life….." I heard her voice quiver,"I'll never leave you, I'll never let you stay upset….." Before I knew what I was doing, my body jumped up on my knees.

My hands unlocked the locks and grabbed the door handle, I ripped it open and grabbed leni from behind. She squeaked and giggled as I buried my head in the crook of her neck on her left side. Her hand moved up and started playing with my hair, I started to relax just ever so slightly. "I love you lincoln," she whispered it just loud enough for me to hear," I love you too leni." "No linc, you dont understand," she pulled herself away from my arms and turned to look me in my eyes, her hands on my shoulders," I LOVE you lincoln, not a sibling love either, I love you like a girlfriend or wife would love their husband, I love you like kids love candy and like Christians love church." She smiled at my dumbfounded expression," its not nice to stare lincy." she used that adorable voice again and I closed my mouth and looked down," I dont see why you love me, I'm just a freak, no one should like me, I just need to dissapear or die and be out of everyone's lives forever…"

Leni gasped and grabbed my collar, bringing me face to face with her," NEVER say that about yourself again! How could you even say that lincy? Your important to everyone." I lightly pushed her off and stood up, walking into my room and laying down on my bed facing away from her. I heard my door shut and lock and her socks sliding against the carpet in my room. She laid down behind me and wrapped her arms around my midsection, Her breathing on my neck feeling oddly good. "Lincy, i'm serious, your important to all of us, we all love you. We dont hate you for what happened, it was just a little odd that you would be into that…," she intertwined her legs with mine," you dont understand the mental torment I went through…..you dont understand how much I searched secretly online if I had some disease or if what I did was right and everything I found ended with me being depressed and hating myself. Everything called me a freak and a weirdo, I couldnt find anything that reassured me that someone else might do it or there might be a group of people who have done stuff like that and all help each other feel better. You dont know the night terrors and nightmares that tormented my mind….."

FLASHBACK 2

-2 weeks after the incident-

 _...Freak…..weirdo…..scumbag…...pervert…..mentally disturbed…...incestuous demon….._

Anything _I_ could find on the subject of incest led to this being said about anyone who might even be remotely interested in it or have actually done something that can be put in this category. Nothing has reassured him that this could have possibly happened in the past, and anything major he finds is court cases where the acting parties were put in prison and sometimes they would get attacked in prison for being demons and people fucked up in the head. Sometimes I can hear voices in my head, repeating these names and telling me to just leave. They say that ill never have a normal life becaue of this and that no matter what I do I'm hellbound…..

 _-2 days after the last log-_

 _1:13A.m. and currently going 40 hours without sleep._

-going in different point of view-

Lincoln stared at the clock on the table next to his bed,' stupid sun cant rise any faster?' He sighed and rolled onto his back. Everytime he tried to relax and close his eyes he would jerk them open after about 5 minutes because of his vivid nightmares that had started.

' _Why do you stay?' 'you know they are laughing at you behind your back' 'whats wrong with you?'_

He came to the conclusion that he is now afraid to sleep, and the thought of sleep scares him to he point he feels as if he will start hyperventilating. At dinner the night before he was barely able to keep himself from dozing off in front of everyone. He could remember his dads comment," son you look like you havent slept in days, are you ok?" He remembered slowly looking up at his dad," yeah I'm fine…..I think i'm just gonna go to bed early, goodnight…" He jumped up, put his plate on the counter, untouched, and ran up the stairs to his room, ignoring the calls of his dad to wait and his sisters glances of worryment.

He rushed in and closed the door, locking it and pulling his phone out. He pulled up his pandora and put on his music quietly, it was Katy Perry radio, and it had all the songs that he liked. The floor felt really close all of a sudden as he found himself sitting on the floor next to his bed, Bruno mars playing, his knees tucked up against him and his hands subconsciously doing anything to just be busy. Tears slid down his face as he hated himself…

END OF FLASHBACK

Leni was practically squeezing the life out of him as she cried against his back," I'm so sorry Lincoln, I should have been there to help and make you feel better but I stayed away…..I should have cleared things up and tried to fix the situation but I was afraid that I would have made things worse." He pried himself away from her and turned around, she jumped up and tackled him back down, straddling him and pinning his hands. Her face was close, they could feel each others breath, the anticipation of the situation for one of them to do something building slowly as their faces came together. Leni rushed the situation and smashed her lips on his, he cried out in surprise. His lips parted in his moment of numb surprise and she slipped her tongue in his mouth, her hands moving to his hair, pulling it lightly and running through it.

Lincoln found this to be oddly enjoying, his eyes slowly closing, and as they were closing completely he had a flash of all the words and things that all his inner demons called him for just dreaming of this type of thing happening and he pushed her away," NO! GET AWAY!" He rolled off of his bed, hitting the ground he grabbed the knife he left on the floor earlier and held it up to his wrists," stay away leni, I am not a demon, I am not a crazy, perverted, nasty person that the voices call me! I've tried to fight the voices for the last year since it happened and they just get stronger….." "Lincoln stop please! I'm sorry, but please don't listen to those voices! Your not anything of what they called you…..I'm so sorry for not being there to keep them away when they showed up…..Lincoln please, for me?...," He looked her in the eyes before looking away," leni…..they wont go away no matter what, I'm afraid that nothing will help them go away…..But maybe, just maybe, if I leave or die then they will! It's the only other thing I can think to do Leni!" He fell to his knees and let his head drop to his chest.

He heard her get off of his bed slowly, moving over to him she grabbed the hand with the knife and cautiously pried his fingers off of the knife, closed it, and put it in her pocket. She lifted his head to look her in the eyes," Lincoln this isn't wrong, you were just looking up the wrong things and reading information in the wrong places. A lot of states have incest actually legalized, and it happens with siblings a lot. I mean this was bound to happen at some point, your one boy in a house with 10 girls and like half of us are in your age range. This was 75% positively going to happen, considering Ronnie has waited so long to make you hers leaving you as free market. I'm also not the only one of our sisters who likes you as more than a brother…" He smiled at her and quickly moved forward, kissing her, making lenis eyes bulge in surprise as she squeaked and suddenly felt the ground under her, one of his legs landed in between hers as she felt it just barely against her core, his hands finding his way around her body.

Leni moaned as Lincoln sneakily worked his tongue into her mouth, and one could have thought that it was their last time kissing with the desperate way it was moving around her mouth. One of his hands laid on her breast and the other running through her hair, stroking and lightly pulling it. Leni felt pleasure at her hair being pulled and Lincoln dominating her on the floor, she wished he would go a little farther and she could- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK- Lincoln jumped off of her and held one hand on his mouth," shit!" he whisper cursed just loud enough for leni to hear, she giggle and stood.

"Leni what are you-," she unlocked the door to see lori and luna with worried, and knowing looks on their faces," Leni, what were y'all doing? I thought I heard-" "I told him lori, you don't have to act like we don't know anything now." Lincoln looked on in amazement," what?" His question was ignored as lori and luna sighed in relief," Good, I don't know how much longer I could have waited." Lori walked over to him and held her hand out, he took it and she helped him up," We are so sorry Lincoln, we should have stepped in sooner to help, and I shouldn't have lied to you earlier on the phone." "what?...but how-,"he was stopped as lori kissed him, this one more passionate than the one with leni as it had more love than lust in it.

She broke away and he felt arms wrap around his waist and lunas voice flood his ears," we promise to never make you feel left out ever again…" Her voice faded as she started to kiss up and down his neck, nibbling his ear and sucking lightly on the crook of his neck. He moaned at the attention and looked up at loris smiling face," w-whats going onnn….mmm…" She laughed and touched her forehead with his," Lincoln…..we all love you like leni does, although I think leni loves you the most ha ha. Me and luna and luan and Lynn and leni all love you as more than a brother. Your loyal, hardworking, trustworthy, honest, you put family first and have sacrificed more than all of us put together so we can be happy."

"Not to mention hes not too bad on the eyes," Luna huskily whispered in his ear, making him shiver in pleasure. Lincoln couldn't think straight from the frontal and rear assault being carried out by the girls. His body was getting warmer by the minute as he tried to hold himself back," lincoln you dont have to worry anymore, you can react and even touch us, you can do whatever you want to us…" lori whispered, her mouth just centimeters from his. Lincoln breathed in deeply, and passed out, dropping in lunas arms," shit! I think we may have pushed a little too much." Luna said as she struggled to keep him from hitting the floor. Leni zoomed over and helped luna lay him on his bed," nope, this is exactly what we want, maybe now He'll actually get some sleep. He deserves it….." They stared at lincolns staring form before luna interrupted the silence," he looks lonely, maybe we should join him, I think mom and dad will understand with how hes been." The three looked at each other before they smiled and nodded….

I know what happened wasn't exactly the worst event in the history of the world to happen but with 2 jobs and school and teaching at church and also having work and stuff at the house to do my mind has been scattered lately. I'll probably rewrite some of it when I get some more time or if anyone would like to rewrite the scene and send it to me then I will happily pick the one I like the most and put an edited version, and of course I will give credit to all who help me and extra credit to those who help rewrite scenes. I believe I'll write a MLP spike harem story next or maybe a timmy turner and vicky story but like I said I'll have to go through all of my ideas and pick my favorite ships.

I like MLP, fairly oddparents, naruto, RWBY, the female creepypastas, and the list goes on but its late and I can't remember all of them with how tired I am. Again thank you for reading and I hope you like the story.


End file.
